Fate of Fayoom
Background The Fate of Fayoom is one of the earlier narrative campaigns released by Miniwargaming and details the story of the Necron Tomb World of Fayoom as it tries to fend off a Tyranid invasion by Hive Fleet Charon. The first episode of the Fate of Fayoom published in February of 2014 with the narrative conclusion releasing a month later in March of 2014. The campaign took place over the course of six parts, each part consisting of a mission A and Mission B. The campaign was hosted by Matt, controlling the Tyranids, and Steve, controlling the Necrons. Synopsis The world of Pictoris is a planet newly discovered by the Imperium. Lush and bearing a thriving ecosystem, the world is inhabited by primitive alien civilization still in the nomadic, hunter-gather phase of their development. Unbeknownst to these simple hunters, their home planet also plays host to a Necron tomb world known as Fayoom, led by the Necron Overlord Sobek. After countless eons, the tomb world is slowly reawakening, and it's inhabitants are not pleased. Disgusted by the living filth that has infested their world, Sobek and his Necron warriors strive forth to purge the planet of life. However, as the Necrons move to exterminate all life from their world, another danger is lurking in the shadows. Arriving from the void between galaxies, the Vanguard of Hive Fleet Charon has landed on Fayoom. The eons spent drifting in the void has left Charon starved and the lush world of Fayoom proves too tempting a source of biomass for the Hive Fleet to pass up. The Necrons must now turn their weapons upon these new Tyranid invaders. And the Fate of Fayoom hangs in the balance. Mission 1A - Ambush! The first mission in the Fate of Fayoom campaign centered around a Necron relief force that was travelling through dense forest to investigate why one of their outposts had gone silent. Once surrounded by the tightly packed trees the force was ambushed by vanguard organisms of Hive Fleet Charon, mainly consisting of Genestealers and Lictors. Despite the benefit of surprise the overwhelming firepower of the Necrons saw off the minions of the Hive Mind with only minimal losses, most of the force continuing through the forest to investigate the silent outpost. Mission 1B - The Cult Head Infuriated by the fleshy interlopers on his tomb world Overlord Sobek himself lead a large force of Necrons to find and destroy a reported Alpha Beast which was controlling much of the predator swarms on the planet. This Alpha Beast turned out to be a Tyranid Broodlord but the Necron Overlord was undeterred as he deployed his forces. This overconfidence turned out to be Sobek's undoing as his force was overpowered and torn apart by the rending claws of the Broodlord's Genestealer and Lictor underlings. The Overlord himself, despite repeatedly reassembling to continue the fight, met his end at the talons of the Broodlord himself, leaving the Tyranids victorious and Sobek's pieces to be dragged to his reanimation chamber beneath the tomb world by it's Canoptek Scarabs. The Tyranids may have won this day but the Overlord would fight again. Mission 2A - The Scythe Matrix Awakening from his reanimation chamber Overlord Sobek takes stock of his tomb world to find it in a worrying state of disrepair, with many essential systems damaged or dormant. Quickly assessing the most vital systems he gathers his forces and makes his way towards the Scythe Matrix, the hanger which houses the Tomb Worlds Night and Doom Scythes. To awaken the Dormant systems Sobek must first activate three of the uncharged power nodes and then access the central console however he is not unopposed, sensing that the prey it had recently torn asunder somehow still drew breath the Broodlord had gathered its own forces and sought to destroy the matrix before the Necrons could access it. The Tyranids swiftly tore apart many of the generators surrounding the Matrix and advanced on the central console with the Necrons scrabbling to activate enough generators so they could access the console before the Tyranids destroyed it. The arrival of several Canoptek wraiths began to turn the tide however and in a final climatic confrontation Overlord Sobek once more found himself facing off against the Broodlord. This time however the overlords Mind Shackle Scarabs caused the beast to tear itself apart and the Necrons awakened the dormant systems restoring the Tomb Worlds air forces. Mission 2B - The Communications Array Having pushed through the Tyranid infested forest in mission 1A the relief force of Necrons found the outpost they had been sent to investigate contained a powerful communications array that would allow them to much more clearly comprehend what was happening in orbit around the planet. They began to awaken the dormant defense systems but there presence attracted a huge swarm of Tyranid organisms who sought to destroy them. The battle was hard fought with many Necrons falling under the talons and bio weaponry of the Tyranids but their sacrifice was not in vain as their deaths bought the defenders time. Just as it appeared the swarm would overwhelm the beleaguered defenders the defenses powered up and the swarm retreated rather then face a battle they could not win. Mission 3A - Planetfall As the Tyranid hive fleet began to see the plane synaptic links with the Tyanid Prime that had lead the attack on the communications array caused the Hive Mind to recognizing its Importance. As such a large Tyranid swarm began to drop from obit in spore pods accompanied by a Harpy and a Hive Crone to try and destroy the vital array. The Necrons weaponry once again took a punishing tole upon the Tyranids and at first it looked like they may hold off the swarm but at the final hour a Trygon burst from beneath the ground. First defeating and devouring the Necron Lord and their immortals who sought to stand in it's way it then made short work of the Array denying the Necrons a vital asset. Category:Narrative Campaign